Iyumi Serizawa
Iyumi Serizawa '''the current heir of the Serizawa clan and childhood best-friend of Hinamaya Iku. Appearance Iyumi's main color is light blue, though it is likely periwinkle. Her outline is darker in comparison. She is almost identical to Stephanie, except her colors are lighter than Stephanie's. Her eyes are mint green. Her anime design has her with long darkish purple hair though her mint green eyes remain the same. Personality History Iyumi was born as an only child, being the daugter of the Seginozawa family, an esteemed family known for having sealed away and exorcise spirits for centuries. Much like the rest of her family before her, Iyumi was taught how to perform such things at an early age, having sealed and even befriending a spirit she named "Shiro". Some time later she met Hinamaya Iku and became friends with her and eventually the two grew up together and became best friends. She also met Rika Silvers some time later as well and got acquainted with her. Three years prior to the beginning of the side series, Iyumi had apparently heard of the mysterious haunting happening in Hope City Elementary School that was caused by an assumed evil spirit before she found out that the Mystery Club had already dealt with it. Iyumi had later enrolled at Luxury Summer High upon Hinamaya's request when the latter was on her way back home. Plot Season 1 Iyumi is mentioned in "The Beginning of Summer!" when Vincent asked Hinamaya if she has any friends in Luxury City, with Hinamaya answering in annoyance. Iyumi makes her debut appearance in "Mistress of Exorcist", where she absentmindedly gets lost on her way to the Iku Mansion. When Vincent finds her curiously looking around downtown, she is asked by him if she is Iyumi to which she confirms. Iyumi and Vincent's first meeting is forced to make a quick stop when Vincent notices a bunch of suspicious people looking for Iyumi, causing her to be carried by him on the way to the mansion, with the people giving chase on him. When she is asked by Vincent why she got lost, she answers by saying that she forgot where she was going, to Vincent's dismay. Powers and Abilities '''Exorcist Iyumi is capable of exorcising any spirit from the human world back to the spirit world, or send them straight to the underworld if they prove too dangerous to just send back to the spirit world. Because her family is a long-line of spirit mediums for centuries, this ability is a natural gift passed to Iyumi. 'Spirit Card Seals' Iyumi has a variety of different spirit cards with her which she uses to cast any sort of seal, ranging from a will-o-wisp, to a seal that can allow her to see the trail of a spirit's track and even to being able to summon a spirit at her will. Relationships ''--- Iyumi's Relationships'' Gallery Iyumi Seginozawa -- artwork 1.png|Design from Season 1 Trivia *In Episode 19 of the first season of the side series, Iyumi mentions having a distant family member who is rather skilled at being able to use spirit seal cards than her, but is also quite terrible at directions. In Episode 25, she mentions that her last name is Saginomiya, a distant last name from their family name. This is a reference to the character Iyumi is based off of, referring to Isumi Saginomiya from the Hayate The Combat Butler! series. Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stick Fighters Wiki Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)